The way you laid your eyes on me
by GarsLoup
Summary: C'est un malade obsessionnel qui te désire, mais pour qui tu représentes une menace. S'il ne peut pas obtenir l'objet de son désir, il préférera le détruire. Soit, tu acceptes d'intégrer sa meute, soit il fait de toi un meurtrier. Telle furent les paroles de Morell, pourtant qui aurait cru qu'une troisième option serait envisageable?


Petit repost d'un One shot réalisé pour le groupe facebook Scott's Pack, vous pouvez aussi le retrouvez ainsi que 25 autres One shot sur cette histoire **"Drabbles - Calendrier de l'avent 2017" **du compte **Scott's Pack, **le thème était: Les jeux d'argents.

Bonne lecture

* * *

« C'est un malade obsessionnel qui te désire, mais pour qui tu représentes une menace. S'il ne peut pas obtenir l'objet de son désir, il préférera le détruire. Soit, tu acceptes d'intégrer sa meute, soit il fait de toi un meurtrier. »

« Rien de tout ça ne se produira. »

Lorsque Morrell et Scott ont échangé ces paroles, ils avaient tous deux en tête une situation bien différente de celle que l'Alpha vivait à présent. Scott n'avait pas rejoint la meute de Deucalion, mais il n'était pas devenu un meurtrier pour autant. Pour être même tout à fait honnête, les deux camps avaient résolu ça sans perte. La seule mort à compter était celle de Jennifer. Deucalion fut celui qui l'avait achevé après qu'elle lui ait rendu la vue. Dit comme ça, ça semblait un peu tordu. Mais Jennifer avait agi par pure plaisir morbide. Elle souhaitait être le dernier visage que verrait Deucalion avant de mourir. L'histoire prouva que ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit.

Apparemment, avec sa vue, un peu de bon sens était revenu en lui. Assez en tout cas pour empêcher Kali et Ennis de forcer Derek de tuer ses propres bêtas, sa famille.

Scott pensait que ça avait sauvé le loup en quelque sorte. S'il avait dû se rendre « coupable » une nouvelle fois de la mort de ses proches, Derek ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Et Scott n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir sourire en cet instant, sirotant une bière tout en observant son petit-ami essayer de bluffer des loups-garous. Stiles et Derek. Le véritable Alpha devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Lorsqu'il s'était confié à son compagnon, ce dernier avait argué que Scott n'était pas des plus apte en termes d'observation.

Outch.

Mais c'était la vérité, Scott était plutôt naïf et si les choses n'étaient pas indiquées clairement, il avait du mal à les percevoir. Ça aurait pu lui coûter sa relation, si ledit compagnon ne s'était pas montré étonnamment patient avec lui et quelque peu persistant. Ce dernier était assis à table avec les derniers bêtas et l'humain en compétition. Il portait ses lunettes de soleil alors que Beacon Hills était en pleine saison des pluies. C'est d'ailleurs le temps pour le moins peu coopératif qui les avaient menés ici, mais Scott ne s'en formalisait pas. Il appréciait ces moments où la meute était réunie. Leur meute était loin de correspondre aux standards, leur début avait été difficile et avec le Nemeton qui était de nouveau actif, Scott ne doutait pas que leur futur serait loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille. Mais en cet instant alors qu'il pouvait tous les voir heureux et détendus, Scott n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

Ils profitaient tous de ces moments calme. Ils avaient fait le choix de ne pas vivre dans l'appréhension de ce que pouvait bien leur réserver demain. Ils se tenaient prêts, ils n'étaient pas non plus entièrement inconscients mais ils ne s'empêchaient pas de vivre non plus. C'est pour ça qu'ils se battaient dans un premier temps, pour sauver la vie des autres. Scott était heureux qu'aucun d'eux n'ait perdu sa joie de vivre dans le processus.

Scott fut tiré de ses pensées quand Erica vint s'installer à ses côtés.

« D'après toi qui va gagner ? » Elle demanda histoire de briser la glace.

Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

« Duke. » Ils dirent en cœur et Erica affichait ce sourire félin dont elle seule avait le secret.

À l'entente de son nom, le démon-loup porta son attention vers le métisse qui se contenta de lui sourire et de souffler muettement : « Plume-les. »

Deucalion ne souriait pas, pas physiquement en tout cas. Mais Scott le connaissait assez pour savoir que la situation l'amusait. Le véritable Alpha aussi s'en amusait beaucoup, ça faisait longtemps que personne n'avait essayé de faire perdre Deucalion de cette façon.

S'il y a une chose sur laquelle Morrell ne s'était pas trompé, c'était que Deucalion désirait Scott. Alors, les premières semaines après qu'il ait recouvré la vue et la raison, la moindre attention que lui portait le véritable Alpha avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états. C'était quelque chose dont Scott n'avait pas eu conscience avant que Deucalion le lui avoue explicitement. Le reste de la meute s'en était rendu compte et s'était lancé dans des missions pour que Scott déconcentre assez le Démon-Loup afin qu'ils puissent parvenir à leur fin. Que ce soit dans les entraînements ou dans leurs parties de poker quasi hebdomadaire, maintenant que le temps était de moins en moins clément. Mais à présent, Deucalion, bien que toujours aussi attiré par Scott, n'était plus aussi erratique quand il se retrouvait au centre de son attention. C'est pour cela que son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur le jeune homme qu'il admirait avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur la partie de poker en cours et que Scott interroge sa bêta.

« Aiden ou Théo ? » Il demanda simplement.

Il n'y avait que ces deux-là pour tenter cette méthode, encore. Erica fit mine de s'offusquer et c'est Boyd qui répondit à Scott en venant enlacer sa fiancée.

« Aiden sait que cette méthode ne fonctionne plus. »

L'oméga offrit un clin d'œil à son ami et vu leur rencontre chaotique, Scott était toujours aussi surpris que les jumeaux puissent aussi bien s'intégrer à la meute. Pour tout dire, ils s'étaient plus aisément fait une place dans celle-ci que Deucalion. L'idée le chagrinait encore quand il y repensait, car lui-même avait longtemps été suspicieux de son bêta. Après que la meute ait compris de l'intérêt que portait Deucalion à Scott était justement plus que de l'intérêt, ils s'étaient plus facilement faits à sa présence. Il était à présent plus apprécié que Peter, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une référence en la matière puisque que même le neveu et la nièce de ce dernier ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup.

« Ça pourrait être Stiles. » Argua Erica tirant ainsi Scott de ses pensées.

« Hé ! Je joue fairplay, moi, et je suis bien le seul à cette table ! » S'offusqua l'hyperactif.

« Stiles n'est pas assez stupide, pour s'abaisser à ça. » Ajouta Derek et Stiles lui offrit un clin d'œil, content que le loup ait pris sa défense.

« Tu sais Theo, un jour ta volonté de vouloir poignarder tout le monde dans le dos pourrait te mener à ta perte. » Confia calmement Deucalion en avançant sa mise.

Théo se contenta de sourire, pas embarrassé pour un sou que son stratagème fut révélé. S'il n'était pas une chimère, Scott était certain qu'il se serait joint à Jackson pour être les vipères de la meute. Théo s'amusait beaucoup à tourmenter les autres membres de la meute, mais il se faisait suivre et la thérapie l'aidait de plus en plus à retrouver la part humaine que les expériences menées par les Dread Doctor lui avait retirée. Maintenant, sa malice n'avait rien de malsaine et Scott soupçonnait que sa proximité avec Liam, le plus jeune bêta, n'y était pas pour rien.

Quand la partie se conclut sur une victoire de Deucalion, personne n'en fut surpris, hormis peut-être Stiles. Mais c'était seulement parce que l'hyperactif était tout aussi mauvais perdant que le Démon-loup. La meute partagea encore quelques instants puis les premiers Bêtas quittèrent les lieux, ouvrant la marche au reste de la meute. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il ne restait que Deucalion et Scott dans l'appartement. Scott aimait les moments passés avec la meute. Il les adorait même mais il n'y avait rien de tel que de passer un peu de temps en compagnie de Duke.

« Stiles s'améliore. » Il confia en rangeant les jetons et cartes abandonnées sur la table.

« Si quelqu'un est capable de leurrer un loup-garou, c'est bien lui. » Retorqua Scott.

« Il en est capable. J'aurais perdu si Derek n'avait pas réagi au bluff de son compagnon. »

Scott fit volte-face vers Deucalion, vraiment surpris de ce qu'il impliquait. Ça faisait un moment que Stiles travaillait avec la meute pour essayer de cacher ses émotions et essayait de mentir sans se faire prendre. Chris l'aiguillait pas mal, ils avaient commencé à voir comment contrôler les battements de son cœur, mais contrairement aux chasseurs et avec l'aide de Scott, il arrivait à le rendre plus véridique. Il avait encore du mal à parfaitement le maîtriser mais ça commençait à venir. Et d'après ce que Deucalion lui avait confié, l'hyperactif comptait l'utiliser au poker pour prendre les loups à leur propre jeu. Scott ne cesserait jamais d'être surpris par les capacités de son meilleur ami. Au vu de la réaction de Deucalion, lui aussi était agréablement surpris et quelque peu admiratif, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi inquiet d'une autre part, lui qui détenait le palmarès de victoire à leur partie de poker hebdomadaire.

« Tu aurais perdu ? » Il répéta, faisant mine d'être surpris de cet état de fait, ce qui arracha un soupire pour le moins peu convainquant au plus âgé.

« Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, ne joue pas les surpris. Puis j'aurais pu perdre, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. » Il argua pour rétablir la vérité.

« Seulement parce que Derek était tellement fier de ce que Stiles était en train d'accomplir qu'il a vendu la mèche sans le savoir. » Déduisit Scott avant de venir aider son bêta histoire de ranger la pièce. Il avait hâte de vraiment pouvoir se détendre avec Deucalion.

« Exactement. » Acquiesça le plus âgé et alors qu'ils étaient tous proches à présent, Scott put sentir la douleur du Démon-loup.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les autres bêtas avaient quitté l'appartement si rapidement une fois la partie finie. Ils avaient tous sentit que Deucalion n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le laissait transparaître. Mais ils commençaient tous à connaître son fonctionnement, comment Duke pensait qu'au vu de ce qu'il leur avait fait vivre dans le passé, supporter une migraine n'était qu'un moindre châtiment, si ça leur permettait de profiter du moment. Sa vue était toujours sensible, Deucalion se faisait difficilement à la restauration de son sens. Son regard était hypersensible et être ainsi entouré d'une dizaine de personnes dont le moindre mouvement attirait une part de son attention était épuisant. Même pour un Démon-loup.

Scott vint nouer ses doigts à ceux de son amant et un soupire d'aise passât les lèvres du plus âgé tandis que le véritable alpha absorbait un peu de sa douleur. Deucalion n'aimait pas qu'il le fasse au début mais quand Scott avait confié la première fois qu'il refusait de voir les personnes qu'il aimait souffrir s'il pouvait aider, Deucalion avait été dans l'incapacité de protester, ni même de parler.

La première fois que Scott lui avait dit l'aimer, il le pensait juste en tant qu'ami. Deucalion n'était pas assez fou pour le comprendre autrement à cet instant non plus. Mais juste entendre ces mots lui être réservé de la part de Scott avait été un immense soulagement. Ça avait aussi été le moment qui signait le début de la cour que Deucalion lui fit jusqu'à ce que Scott cédât. Un autre samedi comme celui-ci, où Scott était resté plus longtemps pour aider Duke à ranger l'appartement qui n'était pas encore le leur, mais seulement celui du Démon-loup.

Deucalion qui gagnait au poker, mais rendait toujours leur somme d'argent aux bêtas avait attendrit Scott. Il avait commencé à prêter plus d'attention au bêta et l'homme faisait de son mieux pour redevenir la personne qu'il était vraiment. Comment Scott aurait pu y résister ? Surtout quand Deucalion n'attendait rien en retour de ces changements hormis une place dans leur meute. Il était longtemps resté un membre quasi intermédiaire de la meute. Il avait proposé d'accueillir la meute dans son appartement pour leur réunion de meute parce qu'il possédait l'appartement le plus grand. Et au début, Scott se souvenait qu'il restait avec eux, mais en retrait, prenant part aux conversations seulement quand Ethan ou Aiden essayaient de l'y inclure. Il avait acheté le matériel pour leur partie de poker sans que personne ne l'ait demandé, juste pour essayer de se faire une place. Et rien que d'y repenser, le cœur de Scott se serra. Parce que Deucalion avait fait de son mieux et pendant longtemps personne ne l'avait remarqué. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas, Scott y veillait. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Deucalion d'avoir ses défauts.

« Quand Stiles va apprendre qu'il a perdu à cause de Derek... » Ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Scott en imaginant le scandale que ça allait faire.

« Laissons-le le découvrir seul. Ça n'en sera que d'autant plus amusant. » Il avança et Scott savait très bien que Deucalion cachait quelque chose.

« Tu dis ça, seulement parce que tu veux profiter un peu plus longtemps de tes victoires. » Et à la mine qu'afficha Deucalion, comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac, suffit à arracher un rire au véritable Alpha. « Soit, je suppose que tu vas pouvoir profiter de cet avantage un peu plus longtemps. » Il céda face à la moue de son adorable amant.

Deucalion lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Scott était un allié redoutable, il n'en avait jamais douté. Ils scellèrent leur pacte d'un baiser et Scott repensât aux paroles qu'il avait échangé avec Morrell. Comment Deucalion les avait tous deux surpris en décidant de se joindre à Scott de son propre chef. Comment il avait rendu les armes avant même de se battre. Accepter de faire partie de la meute de Scott signifiait qu'aucun sang d'innocent ne coulerait pour résoudre les problèmes auxquels ils feraient face. Deucalion les avait tous surpris. Parce qu'il avait abandonné la partie alors qu'il était sur le point de gagner. Et tous savaient à quel point Deucalion aimait gagner.

Ils avaient tous sous-estimé le fait que Deucalion aimait Scott plus que la victoire. Et que Scott finirait par désirer Deucalion plus que le Démon-loup le désirait lui-même.


End file.
